Talk:Rubeus Hagrid
Copyright query The page that is up right now is taken entirely from Wikipedia. Does that count as plagiarism? 69.196.182.171 01:13, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Wikipedia is free to copy --Fisto Games 14:32, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hagrid Head Of Gryffindor? We have no clue in all the books that Hagrid will be the head of Gryffindor. Ofcourse after Dumbledore gets killed, Mc Gonagall asks for Hagrid's opinion only because Dumbledore regarded Harid as other wizard despite being expelled. So how can we assume that Hagrid will be the Head Of the Gryffindor House? :We can theorize, but, no, we can't assume, as Rowling might have a different plan. But theoretically, Hagrid should be the HoH as we know of no other teacher who is a Gryffindor. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 12:18, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :# There are teachers who we don't know which house they came from. One of them may be the new HoH. :# There will need to be a new DADA teacher; If Minerva McGonagall will be headmistress, then there will also be a new Transfiguration teacher. Either of them may be a Gryffindor. Eli Falk 09:39, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::That's possible, of course, but the most likely one for now is Hagrid, rather than, say, Prof. Vector or Sinistra. That's only one theory, anyway, there are others, of course. User:Chosen One User talk:Chosen One 12:09, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall…"I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the heads of Houses—Slughorn can represent Slytherin—that I want to see them in my office forthwith.' I would like you to join us as well." ("The Phoenix Lament," HBP, US edition page 625). I have always understood that to mean that when McGonagall is promoted to Head of Hogwarts, Hagrid becomes Head of Gryffindor as Dumbledore trusted him and taught McGonagall to trust him, but I might be wrong. 18:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Charlotte ::::Actually, the fact that McGonagall says "''I would like you to join us as well" seems to imply that Hagrid '''isn't a Head of House: McGonagall says the meeting is for Heads of House but that she wants Hagrid there as well, in spite of not being one. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Marriage Status I don't see the mention of Hagrid's marriage status in the reference link given. I'm not disputing its accuracy, but there are thousands of comments in that link. Is that what we're basing this on? Where is the comment about this? Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:14, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :Ah, my bad! Linked to a shorter version of the article ... try it now, Hagrid info is near the bottom. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:31, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Gryffindor In the article itself is assumed that he is a gryffindor, but is never stated, if so, why is he still classified as one?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bluelantern (talk • ) }| }|}}.. :It is stated at Rubeus_Hagrid#Hogwarts, with a link to an article supporting it. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:22, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I don't think that he was in Gryffindor, I think he was in Huffelpuff --Lupin & Kingsley 02:08, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :J.K. Rowling has said that Hagrid was in Gryffindor; the statement within the article is referenced. Oread 06:08, 16 November 2008 (UTC) As a matter of fact, it might even have said so somewhere in the books, but I'm not sure exactly where. RolandaSmithson 01:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Wand As we have seen with Ron, a broken wand doesn't really work. Can we assume that Dumbledore fixed it with the Elder Wand because he believed Hagrid was unfairly expelled? --Freakatone 22:26, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't believe there should be any assumptions.-Matoro183 (Talk - Jimmy Fincher talk) 22:52, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::The Elder wand is the only wand with the power to do so. A broken wand is no good, as we have seen, and Hagrid's wand seems to work just fine. --Freakatone 13:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ---- The Wand is only as good as the Wizard, I think Dumbledore could fixs Hagrid's wand. --Lupin & Kingsley 02:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) But whether it is due to Hagrids poor magical ability or the fact that his wand is in pieces he never manages to pull of spells to their full degree: the biggest example of this is when he trys to turn Dudley into a pig, but he only manages to give him a tail, I personally think it was a combination of the fact that although it may be expertly concealed his wand is in pieces and the fact that hes a bit rubbish at magic-JACOBSMITH95 Succession box In the "Gamekeeper" box, shouldn't it say "Ogg, then unknown"? From what I remember, Molly never said that Ogg immediately preceeded Hagrid; she just said he held the gamekeeper post before Hagrid did. To me, there's a difference between his immediate predecessor and just a predecessor. - Cubs Fan2007 07:53, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :That is actually one of the points of debate among fans. Hagrid was said to have been gamekeeper/groundskeeper immediately following his expulsion. Then later, Molly reminisces about Ogg being gamekeeper during her schooling. We can only assume, but I would think safely so, that Hagrid was working directly under Ogg, and succeeded him after he left. HPguru 14:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Personality & Traits Can Hagrid really cast a Patronus? He's not listed at the Patronuspage, and I don't remember having read about it in the books. What is more, the article says that he might be able to fly without physical means - I think he used a Thestral to reach the Hut-on-the-rock. Sonarc 11:46, 22 January 2009 (UTC) It was possibly added because he´s a member of the Order of the Phoenix. They use their Patronuses to communicate.--Rodolphus 15:33, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Personally, I cant really believe that Hagrid would be able to cast a patronus, Lupin said to Harry that patronuses were well beyond O.W.L level and I think that Hagrid was expelled in his second year, and the fact that Hagrid struggles with most magic: when trying to turn Dudley into a pig he only managed to give him a tail, and in the sixth book he had to ask Harry what was the incantation for the augumenti charm. So I think that casting a patronus would be well beyond Hagrids magical ability. And as for the fact of him using a thestral to reach the Hut-on-the-rock Hagrid says to Harry prior to the battle over little whinging that thestrals'and broomsticks cant take his weight. - JACOBSMITH95 :As to how Hagrid reached the Hut-on-the-Rock, when Harry asks him in PS5, he replies, simply, "Flew." This suggests that he either rode Sirius Black's motorcycle, or that he took the Floo Network, but that Harry, having yet to be introduced to the wizarding world, didn't recognize the word "Floo." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 06:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : I like this idea but if Hagrid had used the floo network he would have stepped out of the fire, not arrived at the door--[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious]] 13:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Actually, I think it is mentioned in one of the other books that for the Weasleys to floo to the Dursleys they had to temporary connect the Dursley's fireplace to the floo network. The fire in the Hut-on-the-Rock would most likely not be connected but he could have flooed to some kind of wizarding travel station (I'm guesing there must be a specific place you get out when you call for, say "Diagon Alley" instead of a specific house). Once he's reasonably nearby he could have... I was about to say "take a boat" but the book makes it a point that there's no other boat there - which is why they nick the boat the Dursleys used. That brings on a funny question. How did the Dursleys get off that rock? 'I can't really imagine any off them swimming that far. :: As for Hagrid flying, it could also be a trait of Early Installment Weirdness from Rowling. It would hardly be the only instnce where the magical rules change ever so slightly over the books. (I mean, it says in book 2 that Hagrid raised werewolf cubs under his bed - in the next book there's a werewolf teacher?! The werewolves suddenly go from Animalistic Beasts to Otherwise Mostly Normal People with an Embarrasing Condition) Aryllia 21:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait! Wouldn't Sirius be in Azkaban, so how could Hagrid borrow a motorcycle from a person he knew was a "murderer" or maybe he knew the truth somehow? Hmmmm... Hagrid, like everyone else, thought Sirius was a murderer. I think he used Sirius' bike; I don't think he ever managed to return it after he gave Harry to Dumbledore, but instead kept it. Also, he was expelled in his third year. RolandaSmithson 01:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Rubeus did indeed borrow Sirius' bike, but that was at the time of the Potters' murder, befiore Sirius was accused... 21:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Raising wands - mourining Dumbledore in the film Is it just me or does Dumbledore raise a wand in the movie? Lucius malfoy7 Yes, i have seen him raise a wand a few times, i last saw him when he fought off the inferi with fire. Sorry, does ''Hagrid raise a wand in the post-Dumbledore's death scene? Lucius malfoy7 Considering Hagrid's old willow wand is concealed in a flowery pink umbrella, I would say not. Because, personally I cant remember seeing Hagrid waving a pink umbrella in the air. - JACOBSMITH95 Hagrid's wand was oak not willow. He definately did not raise a wand in the film. Jayden Matthews 19:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, got mixed up, I apologise about the woods, but you see my point. - JACOBSMITH95 Excuse me, but can you please sign your names with the four tildes, not writing? Thank you - 08:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) as far as i know hagrid's wand had been chopped or destroyed and so he repaired it and put it in the umbrella N77 06:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hagrid does not raise a wand. The person behind him raises a wand, and it looks a bit like Hagrid is holding it, but Hagrid does not actually raise a wand. 23:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Removed paragraph I removed the paragraph below from the "Early Childhood" section, because I felt it was out of place there, and that it repeated material covered later on in the article. However, it's rather well written, and it would be nice if it could be integrated elsewhere. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Since giants have a reputation for being horribly brutal, and were once allies of Lord Voldemort, Hagrid keeps his parentage secret and allows people to imagine other reasons for his great size. But once, blinded by love, he revealed his secret to Madame Maxime, who though a Half-giantess herself, hid the fact by saying that she had big bones. At this time, Rita Skeeter (illegally), Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (hiding behind a bush), overheard him. Hagrid and the Patronus I removed a bit of supposition someone had added that, because Hagrid was a member of the Order and the Order communicated via Patronus, ergo Hagrid knew the Patronus. That's not necessarily the case. I don't recall Hagrid using a Patronus in any of the books, and we know there are other methods by which the Order communicated (the Wizard Wireless, for one). If JK says he could do it, or I missed something in one of the books, then please put it back, with a citation. I also revised the section in general to be in keeping with the way the first book actually unfolds. 23skidoo 01:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It would seem that somebody reverted your edit. I have once again removed the bit about Hagrid's ability to perform a patronus charm. As this is a wiki, and a source for reference, I feel like we should be more selective about keeping facts in the articles that we maintain. There is absolutely no mention anywhere in the books about Hagrid having the ability to conjure a patronus, nor does JKR ever make mention to this. Speculation shouldn't be included without facts to back them up. The other Order members being able to conjure a patronus has no bearing upon Hagrid's own skills. SuperTonicV7 (talk), 4 August 2013 Minerva McGonagall Sorry for my spelling, but he has also a relationship with her, isn't it?--Station7 20:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I have already put her. User:Quirinus Quirrell I edited your spelling for you. Just sacked or nearly arrested? I was Just reading the chapter on Hagrid's being fired by Umbridge and it seemed to me that she was doing more than sacking him, she was having him arrested to be sent to Azkaban! Thoughts? Ztyran 01:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Possibly. It seems to me she wouldn't have tried to Stun him if all she was going to do was sack him; after all, she didn't stun Trelawney. But then Trelawney wasn't a "half-breed"...hm...RolandaSmithson 01:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hagrid in Gryffindor? There is no trace of Hagrid being in the specific house Gryffindor, but it sounds most likely. I don't think he would've been in Hufflepuff; when he and Harry were discussing Hogwarts houses in Diagon Alley, he said that most people thought that Hufflepuff were "a load of old duffers". He would have said "my house" instead of Hufflepuff, or not have said that at all. He said that Slytherin was where most Dark Wizards were formed, and everyone in Slytherin was bad. He would've said Slytherin was good if he was in that house. And Malfoy would like him. Hagrid is not the sort to be in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw follow rules, and Hagrid doesn't seem to know about the rules. It looks like Hagrid ''is ''in Gryffindor. Any Comments? - 08:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at the source for him being a Gryffindor, it is stated by Rowling that he was. -Smonocco 09:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Magical abilities and skills As per Wikipedia, crossbowman is the correct term for the ones who wield a crossbow. Archer denotes those who use bow and arrows. Ngebendi 17:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) died In later life: it says he died by Mariette. Is that true? --KiumaruHamachi 01:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi no! i dont think so Nishant77 14:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Forbidden Why was Hagrid forbidden from using magic after they found out he didn't have anything to do with the attacks? 20:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think they ever did. RolandaSmithson 01:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) although considering the fact that it was voldemort who turned him in they probably should've realized it, but they probably forgot that tom riddle was voldemort. Alumeng 12:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Let's not forget what Dumbledore said about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the 6th book. Only VERY few people (Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Slughorn, The Grey Lady, and a couple others) know that Voldemort is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I guess that had an important factor because if the ministry never knew that Voldemort was Tom Riddle, they would have never been able to guess or even conclude that the brightest student hogwarts has ever seen, head boy, and Prefect was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and framed Hagrid for it.— Firefox1095 — 13:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) age? it is written in the book "deathly hallows" that harry's childern were called by Hagrid for tea what do you think Hagrid's age would be? Nishant77 14:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well we know that he was born in september of 1928, so on September 1st in 2017, he would be about to turn 89. --BachLynn23 15:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) oh!! thanks a lot Nishant77 14:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Correction he was born on December 6th 1928. Death? Um... does he die? Cuz after Dumbledore died, Snape, and a few other dead eaters went around destroying things. I noticed, one thing they destroyed was a hut. It looked lke Hagrids. If it was, do you think he was in it? And if he was, do you think he died? 04:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't want to sound rude but have you even read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Hagrid is still alive there. Secret agent clank 06:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he's fine-- the Death Eaters do light his hut on fire, but neither he nor his dog die... only some bowtruckles.--Emmy (★) 12:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :No i have not read it. I only watched the movie of Half Blood Prince lol. I just started watching Harry Potter so.. im kinda new here lol. 00:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, no worries, I think it would take a lot more than a fire to get the best of Rubeus Hagrid. You should definitely try and read the books, by the way, they're like the films x100,000+. Have fun making your way through the series! -Emmy (★) 01:23, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Fan-made image? In the Bio>Philosopher's stone section there's an image of Hagrid in a pub. Is this conception art or fan image, cuz I heard that fan images are not allowed. Any ideas? - DisturbedLemon 20:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :That's from the Harry Potter Trading Card Game. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Azkaban In Chamber of Secrets Hagrid gets sent to Azkaban. Then how is it in the end he's completely unharmed when about 100 dementors might be on him. Cause there was dementors in that time. User:Donut4 --The dementors didn't kiss him (didn't suck out his soul). Also they don't physically harm a person but only mentally harm them and that's after a period of time that's a longer than 2 months. He was partially mentally harmed after he came back which was expressed by his sobs and cries when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of hogwarts students, with the exception of some Slytherins, greeted him back. —Firefox1095 21:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hagrid-Double in Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Hi, I found something interesting. This man, Jeremy Hill, played as double for Hagrid in the last films. Here is the source: http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=178793. I thought it could be interesting. Harry granger 21:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Relationship with Voldemort Hagrid really knew that Tom Riddle is Voldemort. He namely said in book 1 that Voldemort was in Slytherin in his schooltime. 18:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Age Are we sure about Hagrid's age? Because, if he's still alive in 2017, he'd be 91. Are we sure that Hagrid was born on December 6 1926? :Yes, we are sure... what is wrong with him being ninety-one years old? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::What you have to remember is that wizards/witches are longer lived than normal humans and tend not to show signs of advanced aging until much later in their lives too. Remember, Albus Dumbledore was well over 100 when Harry came to Hogwarts, and he was still capable of being the Headmaster of a top magical school. ProfessorTofty (talk) 17:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::further giants live longer then wizirds so as half giant hll probubly die around the same time as harry or even later 8bitgamer (talk) 18:03, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Halloween Was Hagrid at the Halloween Feast in Philosopher's Stone? Mc1934 (talk) 15:42, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Tom Riddle I don`t find any reasons that Hagrid doesn`t know that Tom Riddle and Voldemort are same person. He knew that Voldemort was in Slytherin (PS5). Lateboy (talk) 16:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC)